Turbomachinery commonly employs blades, connected to a disk. For example, a typical compressor rotor assembly of a gas turbine engine includes a plurality of rotor blades extending radially outward across an airflow path. The blades generally include an airfoil section mounted radially outward of a blade root section. A platform is located between the airfoil section and the blade root section, and the platform forms a portion of the boundary between the rotor and the working medium. The blade is normally mounted in the rim of a rotor disk by its root interlockingly engaging a slot in the rim. Compressor blade roots are conventionally curvilinear in form and referred to as dovetail keys and the matching conforming slots are referred to as dovetail-load slots.
It would be desirable, to provide a blade retention system, for use in a gas turbine engine, which allows a blade to be rotated about a blade stack axis. It would also be desirable to provide such a system which allows the blade to be installed by extending the blade into the rotor disk while retaining the blade against high radial loads.